


Keep One Place, Just for Us

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, The Ritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: In London, there is a hotel that has stood for a thousand years.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Keep One Place, Just for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is what happens these days when I don't have a fic bingo card in progress or (since I'm not doing Yuletide) an exchange assignment. I write tiny, odd ficlets, possibly based on prompts I imagine getting. So here's one about the Ritz.

In London, there is a hotel that has stood for a thousand years.

It has survived wars, and fires, and plagues. It stood, undisturbed, though the Anticapitalist Uprising of 2120, despite its ostentatious opulence. It stood through the nano-terrorist attacks of the 2340s, despite its minimal defenses. It stood through the climate disasters of the 25th century and the invasions of the 26th, the Great Restructuring of the 27th and the New Renaissance of the 29th.

Its facade has never crumbled. Its paint has never peeled. Its mirrors and chandeliers have never ceased to glitter. The rooms have changed over the centuries, from accommodations for travelers, to shelters for refugees, to meeting places for revolutionaries, to art galleries, to retro-libraries, to sensory experience centers, to museum spaces. But the restaurant is exactly as it has been, since very nearly the beginning. Beautiful, with a beauty that has come in and out of fashion, but has never dimmed. 

The food is still good, too.

And every year, on a certain summer day, the same two beings return to dine. They sit at the same table, which is always miraculously free. They order champagne and desserts. They smile fondly at each other. 

And they toast to the world. Whatever the world might bring.


End file.
